The delivery of temporally- and spatially-varying signals to simulate electrophysiological propagation on a defined surface can be challenging in both the complexity of instrumentation and calculation of the driving signal. Approaches to generate the source signal (e.g., dipole, voltage, and/or charge) at the surface, in particular, may require a large number of electrodes to directly deliver source signals or a complex network of nodes to simulate propagation along the surface between sources.